Lady Wildcats
by Wolvmbm
Summary: A series based on the lives of the former girlfriends of the stars of the East High wildcats after high school and their lives in the spotlight. Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Jelsi.Please be nice and review!
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_- __**Albuquerque Alligators**__ win first game of the season. Star rookie, and point guard, __**Troy Bolton **__helped lead team to early win._

Gabriella Montez 'soon to be Bolton' looked down at the magazine article with her future husband holding the game ball on the cover. She sighed heavily as she walked up to, well their, apartment's kitchen. She's lived with Troy ever since their Junior year in college, and proposed the night he was drafted to the NBA.

Gabriella loved Troy. She loved him with all of her heart, but the one thing she did not love was having to share him. Share him with 14 other guys, known as the rest of his team. It wasn't so bad in the beginning, Troy would go off to practice, and come home late at night, and Gabriella would stay up with him for as long as she could before dozing off.

But then Gabriella wanted to get her Ph. D. a decision not well greeted by Troy. She had to stay later for classes and any free time she had, was dedicated to studying, eating, and sleeping. She became so busy with her work, she completely forgot about his first game. It almost crushed her heart to hear the disappointment in his voice when she told him she had to study.

Today they were supposed to meet up to discuss bouquet arrangements with the florist. He had left a note on their fridge telling her he had to stay late for a meeting and won't make it. Gabriella had already cleared her schedule for the day and had nothing else to do. Gabriella filled her glass with water as she walked back down to their couch. She turned on the TV surprised to see Troy talking at a press conference in front of a group of reporters.

" Mr. Bolton! Mr. Bolton! I heard you were a star player back in your high school days as well as your college years, is that true?" a reporter asked.

" Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but I did play quite well then. I had a great team, and great family and friends to help support me and I don't know where I would be without them," Troy calmly stated.

" Troy! Troy! Over here! You're one of the few rookies on your team, how do you feel you fit into your new team?" another reporter questioned.

" I think I fit just fine. Everyone gets along great, and I think we play really well together," he said.

" Bolton, Bolton! I have a question. About your personal life, is there a special someone out there for you?"

" There is someone," Troy began. Gabriella sat up waiting to hear her name being mentioned and their engagement. " She's very special, but we're not serious or anything."

Gabriella stared at the TV screen as if she was looking right at the person himself. He just said they weren't serious. Weren't serious? After almost six years of being together and they weren't serious? Gabriella wasn't sure of what to think, but she knew one thing, Troy Bolton was going to have a very long talk when he gets home.

* * *

Next couple up will be Chad and Taylor. I'll be updating my other stories soon. Please review and be nice! Also check out my other stories and leave a review. 


	2. Chance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_Key player __**Chad Danforth**__ has recently been traded to the __**Tuscan**__, Arizona __**Tiger**__s this past week.__No report to whether he has landed yet, or when he'll begin playing._

Taylor McKessie re-read the magazine article over and over again just to make sure it's true. Chad Danforth was really coming to Arizona where she was. After high school, Taylor was accepted into a prodigious school in Arizona and moved two months after graduation. Now having finished her college education, and midway into Pre-Law after switching majors from Chemistry to Law, she remained in Arizona, and slowly lost contact with each of her high school friends.

Her and Chad promised each other they would keep in touch. Slowly the phone calls stopped coming, the emails stopped coming, the holiday visits just weren't the same, until they were left to break up shortly after. Taylor still had love for him though. She would always love him, but she was sure he moved on.

Taylor glanced at her watch. She had only a few minutes before she had to get to class.

"Oh shoot!"

She reached over and grabbed her bag and headed towards the door with car keys in hand while dropping her phone in her purse. She walked across the busy Tuscan parking lot of her apartment complex before reaching her car.

Taylor quickly got inside and started the engine, but after a few seconds the engine sputtered and died.

" Not today, come on," she urged as she tried again.

She persisted until she came to the realization her engine had died and lowered her head to the steering wheel, only to have pressed the horn and scared the bejeezes out of her.

Taylor stepped out of her car and called her car insurance company.

" Please pick up," she silently wished.

She watched the cars pass by after each ring until as car pulled up right beside her.

" Do you need a lift?" the person asked.

" No tha..."

She turned her attention to the person in he car and nearly dropped her phone. There sat Chad Danforth sitting in the driver's seat.

* * *

The first four chapters are kinda introductory chapters, so they are gonna be short. But once the story gets moving, the chapters will get longer. Please review and be nice and check out my other stories! 


	3. Zealous

Much thanks to the people who reviewed ChaylorBabe, HSMGossipGirl, SunsetsAndStars, Estel212, froggy104, HPLuver4Ever, LaLaLene, Lil Spazzy Q, luv xoxo GossipGal, and FebruarySong.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_Star center __**Zeke Baylor**__ up for rookie MVP after game winning dunk for his team __**Vail**__, Colorado __**Vipers**__ this past week._

" Ok, I'll take this one, and that one. And most definitely that one," Sharpay Evans-Baylor pointed out to one of her many assistants as her main and personal assistant, Ingrid, read the magazine headline.

Sharpay and Zeke had married the day after he was drafted in the NBA. Zeke was always at practice, working hard for the money to support him and Sharpay. Sharpay was working hard spending that money. All that would eventually end soon.

" Mrs. Baylor, your husband's made the headlines today," she quietly stated.

" Am I in there anywhere?" Sharpay asked.

" Um, not that I can see."

" Then why are you telling me this?"

" I just thought you ought to know," Ingrid shrugged.

" Well you thought wrong, Isis."

" It's Ingrid."

" Whatever. What about that blouse over there?" she pointed out as everyone followed her. She picked up the top and held it up to her and walked in front of a mirror.

" What do you guys think?" Sharpay asked her assistants.

" Lovely!"

" Gorgeous."

" Absolutely fabulous."

" What about you, Ida?" she said turning to Ingrid.

" My name is Ingrid," her assistant stated.

" Right ok. Back to what's really important, me and this blouse."

" I think it looks fine, Mrs. Baylor," Ingrid replied quietly.

" Fine? Just fine?" Sharpay repeated. Sharpay turned to the mirror, holding the blouse in front of her. She titled her head to the side to inspect it better.

She twisted back around to her assistants and Ingrid.

" I can't believe I was about to buy this. I can't believe you would let me. This is atrocious," Sharpay stated tossing the blouse back to her assistants.

" It's ugly," an assistant agreed.

" Horrible."

" An abomination!"

" I know. Let move on. Come on Iris."

" It's Ingrid!" she silently shouted at her boss.

Sharpay strutted her way to the cashier with all of her assistants carrying loads full of clothes.

" Hello. Did you have trouble finding anything?" the cashier asked.

" Um, no," Sharpay said quickly pulling out her platinum credit card.

" Oh, Mrs. Baylor, how are you?" the cashier greeted pleasantly once seeing her credit card.

" I'm good," Sharpay replied giving her one of her unforgettable smiles.

Once the cashier had rung up all the merchandise and slid the credit card, she turned back to Sharpay.

" Um, Mrs. Baylor, it seemed this card is null and void," the cashier stated.

" What! What does that mean?" Sharpay shrieked.

* * *

Next is Kelsi and jason. Please review and be nice. 


	4. Jab

Thank you very much to ChaylorBabe, Estel212, youknowyouloveme10, Harri B, SunsetsAndStars, ZANESSAFAN1415, luv me xoxo GossipGal, HSMGossipGirlQueen, dremgal, and HPLuver4Ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

And the title doesn't make much sense, it's just hard to find 'J' words that relate to the scene. Sorry.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_Troy Bolton former classmate, __**Jason Cross**__, sidelined on Bolton breakout game for the __**Albuquerque Alligators**__, after unsportman-like conduct benched him for the remainder of the game after first quarter._

Kelsi Nielsen sat quietly in the car as her boyfriend filled the tank up with gas. She turned off the sports report midway on the radio, hoping he didn't hear anything.

Kelsi and Jason were still dating. Being the last in the group to finally get together, they were most likely the last to get married. If they ever were. Kelsi feared he didn't want marriage. But she also feared he didn't want the surprise she was about to tell him.

Jason hopped back inside the car and started the engine.

" Ready to go?" he asked her.

" Well, not quite," she paused.

" What's the matter Kels?"

" Um…, it's," she hesitated, " I can tell you later, it's not a big deal."

" Are you sure? I have time before I have to go to practice."

" It's fine, really. Do you mind getting me some chips?" Kelsi asked politely.

" Sure, any in particular?"

" Doesn't matter," she shrugged as he left the car.

Jason walked about two steps before a man confronted him.

" Hey, are you Jason Cross, who plays for the Alligators?" the man asked him.

" Yeah, why?" Jason replied.

" Dude, Bolton was pretty good at that game. What happened to you? You just went off and had a little temper tantrum and got benched. How stupid can you…" the man continued before Jason pushed him to the ground.

" Jason!" Kelsi scolded from the passenger's side.

" Man, why did you do that?" the man asked.

Jason face boiled with anger, and turned red as a cherry tomato. " Don't you ever insult me, you got that? You have no idea who I am or what I can do," Jason threatened.

" Jason, get back in the car!" Kelsi yelled.

" Do you hear me punk? Do ya?" Jason said.

" Yeah, man, just calm down," the man responded getting up slowly. He walked away quickly to get away from Jason.

Jason walked hastily back to the car with an upset Kelsi.

" Jason, I can not believe you just did that," Kelsi stated.

" Did what?" Jason asked harmlessly.

" You don't go knocking down random people just because they comment on your basketball skills!"

" What did you want me to do?"

" You just could've walked away."

" You wouldn't understand," Jason sighed.

He started the car and pulled out of the gas station.

_How can I tell him_, Kelsi thought, _that I'm pregnant?

* * *

_Back to Gabriella and Troy again. Good so far? Ok so far? Please review and be nice. Check out my other stories as well and leave a review. 


	5. Tired

Thanks ChaylorBabe, SunsetsAndStars, LaLaLene, ZANESSAFAN1415, HSMGossipGirl, Estel212, FebruarySong, and luv me xoxoGossipGal.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Gabriella waited on the couch for what seemed like hours. She was waiting for Mr. Troy Bolton to come home. It was 11:00 and he still hadn't arrived. She tapped her foot anxiously on the carpet floor of their apartment. 11:10, he still wasn't home. 

Gabriella grew exhausted from waiting. She got up and headed towards their bedroom. Their bedroom. Their apartment. Everything was theirs. Something that bugged her to her very core, but had to sacrifice in order to make this relationship work.

" If I can share my things, he can at least come home on time," she mumbled to herself going up the stairs. She heard the lock unlock. Gabriella turned around and saw Mr. Bolton himself holding a beer bottle.

" Troy!" she called out.

Troy blindly turned around trying to follow the voice. He looked up at the stairs to find his fiancé impatiently staring at him.

" Troy, did my name just slip your memory?" she questioned referring to his interview she saw, " Am I not your fiancé? Is this whole thing a game, or what? Tell me now, so I'm not wasting my time," Gabriella asked.

"Miss Montez, heeeeeelllllllllllllooooo there," he began to laugh. Gabriella stared at him in disgust. He was drunk. She knew this behavior all to well.

" Troy," she said coming down the stairs, "did you have a drink?"

" Pssh, no." He chuckled to himself. " Ok, maybe like one or two. Or a bit more than that. Why is it noticeable?" He said moving closer to her.

Gabriella quickly moved back, smelling the booze heavy on his breath. "Yes it is, Troy. We've been through this before. I thought you were going to cut down. I'm sick and tired of you coming home intoxicated."

" What are you, my mom? I don't need you to tell me what to do. Who do you think you are? 'Cause I'm Troy Bolton!"

CRASH! He threw his beer bottle at the wall, nearly missing Gabriella.

" I'm the best player on Albuquerque Alligators. I'm probably the best player in the whole NBA. And you think that you can come up to me and tell me not to enjoy myself?" He knocked down the nearby vase, allowing it to shatter into a million pieces.

" This is like, what the ninth time you've come home drunk since you've been drafted? And that doesn't include the nights I've had to carry you home because you were so blithering drunk," Gabriella stated.

" Wah, wah, wah, wah," he mimicked her.

" Troy, what's gotten into you? You need to stop this," Gabriella warned.

" Stop what? What exactly do I need to stop? I work hard all day and the one time I'm happy…"

" Calm down. Just sit down and we can discuss this rationally," she said.

" Maybe I don't want to talk rationally. Maybe I don't want to talk at all. You're so demanding," Troy, sighed pulling at his hair pacing towards the kitchen.

"You promised you were going to stop drinking. You're lucky your little buddies or your coach, or any officials at the NBA haven't found out about your drinking habit. You could lose everything, Troy. Your endorsements, your job. I'm just trying to help because I love you," Gabriella explained.

" Yeah? Well if you really love me, then you would back off," he shouted throwing a plate.

"Troy!" Gabriella jumped back in fear.

" And leave me…" CRASH! Another plate hits the floor. " Alone!"

" Stop it! You need help Troy, you're obviously not capable of handling this on your own," Gabriella cried.

" Oh, whine, whine, whine, is that all you ever do?" Troy asked.

" What are you talking about? You have a problem. You have an addiction. I want to help."

" If you want to help, then you'll know when it's time to back off. This is one of those times."

" Troy, you're not in a state to argue, so I'm just going to leave until you calm down," she defended.

" I said I didn't need to calm down!" He throws a cup across the kitchen, hitting the fridge.

He picked up another cup, throwing it at the ground. Gabriella backed away from him.

" Troy, just let me help you," Gabriella pled.

" What do you know? What does anyone know for that matter?" Troy shouted. CRASH, another plate hits the wall.

"I don't know who you are. You can't keep doing this to me. To us," Gabriella quietly said.

" I'm Troy Bolton, babe. Realize and recognize!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gabriella quickly walked upstairs out of the kitchen.

"Where're you running to Gabs? Come downstairs. I wanna talk to you," he slurred.

Gabriella locked herself in the guestroom and plopped on the uncomfortable metal bed. She couldn't bear to go into their room right now. She knew Troy had a problem and only Troy could fix it.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone. Happy birthday Lucas and Monique! Please review and be nice! 


	6. College

Thanks to gypsyeyes91, HSMGossipGirl, Gummysweets, luv me xoxo GossipGal, Mars lover who has a highvoice, and ChaylorBabe for the reviews.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine.

* * *

Chad pulled up to the college in his swanky, red Cadillac with Taylor sitting jittery in the passenger seat. The ride was uncomfortably silent, with each one attempting to start failed conversations the whole trip. Luckily the college wasn't that far away. 

Chad turned off his car engine as he parked in front of the school. Taylor quickly gathered her bag placed her hand on the lever opening the car door.

" Chad?" Taylor began.

" Yeah?" he replied in his usual and causal tone.

" Why did you come here? I know you couldn't just be wondering about town and magically find me. Why? After all these years, without a single phone call, letter, email, or even smoke signal," she listed.

" Taylor, I tried. But I just couldn't," Chad admitted.

" Why?"

" Because, I was scared."

" Scared. Danforth was scared?" she scoffed. "Like I would believe that."

" You should because it's true," he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I lost touch. If you want to blame me, go ahead."

There was a pause as Taylor shifted in her seat.

" But right now Taylor, I really need your help," he stated. " You're becoming a lawyer, right?"

"Well, I take my bar exam in 2 weeks."

" I really need a lawyer, and I decided to get the best. I called your mom and asked for directions to your place and here I am," Chad said.

" But that doesn't answer why you need an attorney. Better yet why do you want me? I'm not even signed to a firm, and you could get any high profile attorney you want."

" That's the problem. I don't want a whole news story based on this. Any high profile attorney I hire is bound to spill to the press, and I honestly don't want all that."

" Did you rob someone? A DUI? Are you smuggling goods or something?"

" No, I'm….I'm getting a divorce."

" A what?"

" A divorce. I've been married for a year and a few months. I filed for divorce about a month ago."

" What? Why?"

" She's in it for the fame and money. I'm not like that. She wants to be out in front of the camera, but I just want to stay at home most of the time," Chad explained.

" Wow, Chad Danforth doesn't want to be in front of the camera. Things have changed."

" You were always quick to attack, McKessie."

" So, what's her name?" Taylor queried.

" Terry. Terry Hennson," he answered.

" Do you two have a pre-nup?"

" Probably somewhere. I don't know. We didn't really discuss it that much."

" Chad…"

" What, I honestly didn't think I was going to file for divorce. My lawyer probably has one somewhere."

" Chad, what lawyer?"

" Oh yeah. So will you help me?"

" Chad, like I've said before, I'm an unsigned, almost attorney…"

" Yes, but you're the best unsigned, almost attorney I know. I can trust you, Taylor. This whole thing could damage my career and I really just want it to be over."

" I…I can't. I honestly wish I could, but if you want to win your divorce settlement I can't do it."

" But Taylor…"

" I could recommend some really great lawyers though. My economics teacher is a part time lawyer whose really big on divorce settlements, I'll write down his name if you want to contact him," Taylor suggested.

" I don't want your economics teacher, I don't want any of your teachers," Chad stated.

" Well I know a really nice lawyer, she just signed to Rice & Yolk. She's head of the Gardening Club…"

" Taylor. I'm staying at the Grand Belle Hotel, just a few blocks from your apartment. Here's my number and my hotel number," he told her pulling out a card from his pocket. " I want you to call me as soon as you pass your exam. We can start working on my case."

" Chad, I really, really can't…"

" Have a good day at school," he said.

Taylor slowly reeled from their conversation and stepped out of his car. As of now, she was suddenly Chad Danforth's divorce attorney.

* * *

Leave a review and be nice. Please check out my other stories and leave a review. And be nice!


	7. Zest

Thanks to gypsyeyes91, froggy104, Mars lover who has a highvoice, seraphic starlight (that's for the advice), HSMGossipGirlQueen, Sango A.R., luv me xoxo GossipGal, Lil Spazzy Q, HP4EverLuver, Harri B, and ChaylorBabe for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

" Zeke, something horrible has happened," Sharpay whispered in the cell phone receiver. 

" What?"

" Our credit cards are null and void. I think someone robbed us. I think we might be victims of identity theft," Sharpay said.

" We're not victims of identity theft, Sharpay," Zeke reassured.

Sharpay took a sigh of relief." That's good. But then why aren't our credit cards working?"

" Because I froze all the assets leading to the credit account."

" What?! Is this some kind of sick, bad, not even April Fool's Day joke? Because if it is, I can laugh it off with a pair of BCBG shoes (don't own)."

" Sharpay, I'm serious. If you keep spending our money this way, we may have to take out a second mortgage, a second car payment, or ask for money from your paren…"

" Don't say it!" Sharpay interrupted. " Don't say my parents. Are we like, in debt or something?"

" No, Sharpay. I just think instead of relying on me to be the sole beneficiary in this marriage, maybe you should start earning some money too."

" Like get a job?" Sharpay questioned.

Zeke sighed. " Yes, get a job. Earn some cash, pay for your own things. I'm just starting out here in the NBA, my salary isn't going to be a million dollars right off the bat."

" But you're an amazing basketball player sweetie," Sharpay complimented.

" Sharpay, flattery wouldn't get you anywhere."

Sharpay groaned in disapproval. " So what am I supposed to do, Zeke? How am I supposed to find a…." Sharpay lowered her voice before saying it, " job?"

" Sharpay, you have a degree in Theater Arts, I'm sure there are many jobs available for you. You can ask Ingrid to search up jobs, it'll be easy."

" Ezekiel Baylor, I can't believe you're making me do this. You married me for better or worse. You knew what you were getting once you put a ring on my finger."

" Getting a job is not the end of the world. You could learn a lot."

" But Zeke," Sharpay whined.

"Listen, I gotta go," he said quickly. " Love you."

Zeke hung up. Sharpay slowly closed the cell phone and handed it to a nearby assistant.

" You three put away all these clothes. Ianna, come with me." Sharpay walked out of the store while her assistants put away all of her clothes, and Ingrid followed her outside.

" Ianna…"

" Ingrid," Ingrid mumbled.

" I need you to do me a favor."

" Anything, Mrs. Baylor."

Sharpay bit her fingernails, wondering how to ask her to find her a job.

" Mrs. Baylor, why are you biting your nails? Is something wrong?" Ingrid asked.

Sharpay threw her hands up in frustration. " Everything is wrong, Isabelle, everything is wrong."

" Um, could you please call me Ingrid?"

" I mean, I have done nothing wrong. Sure maybe the matching leather recliners were a bit too much, but I only want us to have the best. Zeke plays professional basketball, he can afford to splurge a bit without caring."

" Mrs. Baylor…?"

" I have never worked a day in my life. How do I start now?"

" Shar…"

" Why is he doing this to me? This is like some cruel and unusual punishment," she rambled on.

Ingrid grew frustrated. " Sharpay!"

Sharpay froze in her tracks. " What is it Inga?"

" Is there something you need me for?" she asked.

" Oh, right." Sharpay walked closer to her assistant and her voice grew quieter. " My husband wants me to get a job."

" Zeke wants…"

" Shh! Quiet! This is level five class of confidentiality." Sharpay took a breath. " Now, I need you to find me one."

" What ty…"

She interrupted. " A kind of job, that requires minimal work, but a lot of pay. Preferably in the theater arts, you know, acting or something."

" Ok, that's seems doable," Ingrid responded.

" I want a good acting gig, something that will prove to Zeke I don't need some stupid job. Something that won't conflict in my schedule."

" I make sure of that."

" Um, why aren't you writing this down?"

" Oh, sorry." Ingrid got out a pen a paper and began writing the information down.

" Now, I want you to call this number." Sharpay took the paper and scribbled down a familiar number. " He knows the business, but you must make him promise on every single one of his 336 hats not to tell anyone, got it?"

" Hats, ma'am?" Ingrid questioned looking confused.

" Yes, hats. Now, call him where you won't be heard."

Her assistant nodded. " Will do."

Sharpay's three other assistants came rushing out of the clothing store.

" We're done Sharpay."

" I was done first!"

" Yeah, but I didn't stuff my blouses underneath the shoe rack to finish."

" Quiet! Come on. " Sharpay placed her designer sunglasses over her eyes and sauntered into her car. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Please review and be nice! And check out my other stories and leave a review. 


	8. Jump

I'm sorry to everyone's name I have spelled wrong. I'm a really bad typer. Thanks to luv me xoxoGossipGal, AuburnTiger, Mars lover who has a highvoice, Lil Spazzy Q, seraphic starlight, Sango A.R., HSMGossipGirlQueen, FebruarySong, Estel212, and froggy104.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Jason and Kelsi arrived back in their apartment. Kelsi sat her stuff on the nearby table.

" Today was tiring," Kelsi sighed.

" You're telling me."

" No one told you to push that guy at the gas station."

"It was his fault. I can never live down the fact that I was stupid benched at the game. I get upset at one thing and…"

" Jason, you're home now. I really don't want to talk about basketball right now."

Jason rolled his eyes. " Fine."

The phone rang. Jason leant over and picked it up as Kelsi raided the fridge.

" Hello?"

" Yes. This is Dr. Henderson calling to confirm Miss Nielsen's appointment tomorrow at 10 am."

" What? Doctor's appointment?" Jason turned around to face Kelsi who was carrying the whole contents of the fridge in her hands.

" Kels? Are you hungry?" he scoffed sarcastically.

" No, this is just a snack." She made her way to the couch.

Jason raised his eyebrow, but continued on. " Well, there's a Doc Henderson on the phone saying you have a appointment with him? Should I tell him wrong number?"

" No!" Kelsi shouted. " I mean, it's just a check-up, nothing serious. I'm just gonna take this upstairs."

Kelsi paced her way into their bedroom. Jason waited until she picked up the phone.

" Got it Jason!" she called out.

Jason hung up the phone, but curiosity got the best of him. He slowly picked up the receiver to listen in on their conversation.

" Miss Nielsen, you have an appointment tomorrow at 10. Would you like to change it?" Dr. Henderson asked.

" No, no. I want to keep it," she stammered.

" Do you recall where our offices are ma'am?"

Kelsi shrugged, but remembered he couldn't see her over the phone. " Um, no. I just read about your offices in a magazine."

" It's quite alright. It's at 245 Maple Lane. Do you need directions?" he politely asked.

" No, I can find it. Thank you Dr. Henderson, I really appreciate this," she confessed.

" No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kelsi hung up the phone after her doctor did and headed out the door.

Jason meanwhile, wrote down the address the doctor gave her. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He was going to make a little trip down to this office and see what was up.

Kelsi came parading downstairs. Jason quickly covered his handwritten address from her.

" What were you doing, Jason?" Kelsi questioned.

Jason hesitated. " Nothing. What were you talking about up there that you couldn't talk about down here?"

" I told you. I just have a normal check-up, that's all."

" Have you been sick lately?" he asked.

" No, Jason. How many times do I have to say this? I'm only getting a check-up," she said as calmly as she could although she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Kelsi hopped across the room back to the couch where all of her food was. Jason sat down next to her.

He turned to her. " Kelsi, are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"

" Nope," she replied guiltily. _Does he already know?_ She thought. " Why do you ask?"

" You can tell me, you know. You can tell me anything and everything, I won't get upset," he reassured.

" I know Jason." She stuffed another handful of food in her mouth. " Ugh, I gotta pee." She rushed to the bathroom, while Jason was left on the couch next to her food.

He sighed heavily as he reached for a bag of chips in Kelsi's food pile.

" Don't touch my food!" Kelsi called from the bathroom. Jason quickly dropped the bag.

* * *

Please review and be nice! Also check out my other stories under the username and leave a review. Please and much thanks. 


	9. Toss Up

Much thanks to HP4EverLuver, Estel212, Sango A.R, Mars lover who has a highvoice, JoBro-JesliLover, HSMGossipGirlQueen, and ChaylorBabe.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still do not own it.

* * *

Gabriella woke with a start on the uncomfortable guest bedroom bed. Her back ached, her head hurt, and she was pretty sure another minute on this bed, it would collapse with her on it.

She stood up in the barren bedroom and stretched hoping to relieve herself from the pain of the bed, and a much bigger agony awaiting her once she saw Troy. She was so used to this routine. Troy, drunk, her, pretend everything was ok. She had enough of it.

She yawned as her feet carried her down the hall to their room, where she expected to see her post-drunk fiance laying across the bed. As she walked in their room, it was surprisingly empty.

Gabriella looked around. " Troy? Are you here? Troy?" She wondered all around the room, just to realize he wasn't there.

" That's strange," she mumbled to herself. She walked out and stepped downstairs only to find Troy fast asleep amongst a sea of broken glass with the sunlight reflecting each shard.

She bent down to him, softly nudging his arm to awake him. " Troy?"

Troy winced. Even the slightest whisper was multiplied by a thousand in his head. " Please, Gabi, don't talk."

" Ok, but you can't keep doing this. You need to stay sober if you want to ke..."

" Gabi, stop talking!" He interjected.

She rubbed his back. " Sorry. Did you want some coffee? Maybe that will help."

" Gabi, no, just stop, I just want to sleep."

" Fine. Well at least go upstairs, I'll stay and clean up this mess," she offered.

Troy stumbled to stand. Gabriella held him upright as he walked toward the steps. He slowly stepped up the stairs and Gabriella stood behind.

She turned around to face the broken glass all shattered on the floor. Gabriella headed toward the kitchen, faced with more mess, and picked up the wastebin. She arched lower and began to pick up the remains of last night. Something she never wanted to experience again.

The phone rang. She could hear Troy grumble from the stairs. Gabriella quickly stood up and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Yeah, Gabriella, is that you?" a voice asked.

" Um, may I ask who this is?"

" This is Stan, Troy's older brother."

She mentally slapped her head for not noticing it. " Stan, hi, I didn't recognize your voice. How are you?"

" I'm good, you?"

" Just great."

" Great, is Troy there?" Stan questioned.

" Uh he's kinda... asleep right now," she stuttered, "Should I tell him to call you back?"

" No I can call later. But I just want to remind you about Mom and Dad's anniversary next week."

" Oh, that's right, I completely forgot about that. Thirty years, isn't it?"

" Yeah, are you guys coming to the party?"

Gabriella looked around for a sign to tell her the right answer. " Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

" Great! We'll see you guys there."

" Ok, bye Stan."

" Bye Gabriella, say hi to my little brother for me," he added.

" I will, bye." She hung up the phone and continued to pick up the broken glass.

" Gabi!" Troy shouted from upstairs. Gabriella sat the trashcan down and strided upstairs. She saw Troy barely clinging on to the bed.

" Troy," she sighed as she helped picked up him so he could fully lie on the bed.

" Ugh," he grunted. He grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. " My head hurts so bad!"

" This wouldn't be the first time," she mumbled.

" Who was that on the phone?" Troy removed the pillow from his head.

" Your brother. We're going to your parents' anniversary next week."

Troy murmured. " I don't want to go. Go tell them we can't make it."

" Too late, I just told your brother we're going."

" Then tell him we're not going."

" I'm not telling him anything. He's your brother and we haven't see your parents in a while, it'll be nice."

" No, it will be utter chaos listening to my parents whine and complain about random things I really don't want to hear about."

" Now you need some rest."

" Gabi..."

" Sweet dreams, Troy." She slammed the door on her way out hearing Troy's responding shout and defiantly walked downstairs. She wouldn't take this anymore and would do everything to get her point across.

* * *

That anniversary party will be good. So keep reading. Up next is Chaylor. Please read and review! And read my other stories as well. 


	10. Chauffeur

Thank you to all who reviewed Mars lover who has a highvoice, skittleysweet, v-hudgens, ChaylorBabe, Sango A.R, xOxEveryDayofarelivesxOx818, HSMGossipGirlQueen, Yellow-queen18, and luv me xoxo GossipGal.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

" Ok, class, finish up your research on the trials, and we'll discuss them next time," the professor announced. Taylor stood up and waited until the rest of her class left the room. She walked down to her professor and tried to get his attention. 

" Excuse me, Professor?"

He turned around at the voice. " Ah, yes, Miss McKessie, how are you?"

" I'm fine, thank you. You've been a divorce lawyer before, right?"

" Yes, ma'am, one of the most grueling times in my life," he confessed.

Taylor's heart beat raced. " Why is that, sir?"

" The couple hated each other. The only thing they wanted to do was to see each other suffer and crumble to the ground."

" Why would that affect you?"

" My client wanted me to make up malicious lies, say terrible things about her former spouse over something such as money. It was horrible to see to ex-lovers biting nail and foot for a bundle of cash. I want to warn you, Miss McKessie, being a divorce lawyer, is not something for the weak. These lawyers, especially these clients will do anything to get what they want. Whether it's true or not, you can't let it get to you."

" How did your settlements go?"

" Some of them were already set in stone, just spouses trying to get some money claiming they didn't know they were signing a pre-nup. But some were legitamate divorce settlements, were they broke the signed agreement such as alleged affairs, things like that. Why do you ask? I thought you were pursuing a career in the criminal justice field?"

" Well, something came up that changed my mind," she admitted.

" In that case, I wish you the best of luck there."

" Thanks. Oh, Professor?"

" Yes?"

" My bar exam is in two weeks..."

" You better study hard. Two weeks can just fly by," he stated.

" Yes, I know. How long do you think it would take for me to be signed to a firm?"

" A lawyer with your caliber should be snatched up in weeks. I wouldn't worry much if I were you. But if you want to guarantee yourself a spot, start sending in your resumes now, get a headstart on your competition."

" Thank you,sir."

" My pleasure."

Taylor walked out of the room and headed outside. She knew she had to walk home, since Chad gave her a ride. She zipped up her jacket and headed home. A familar red car pulled up beside her.

" Hey there," Chad said.

Taylor titled her head. " Are you stalking me now?"

" Stalking is such a bad word. I prefer myself to be a guide."

" Don't you have basketball practice or something?"

" Nope, my team gave me the day off to get aquainted with Arizona."

Taylor rolled her eyes. " What do you want now?"

" I was going to offer you a ride, but if you're gonna be so hostile..."

" No, I want a ride."

She reached for the car door. Chad cleverly locked the door.

" Chad," Taylor whined.

" Taylor," he mimicked.

" Oh, come on. Are you serious?"

He smiled. " Say the magic word and I'll unlock the door."

" What? Just unlock the door."

" Just unlock the door what?"

" Just unlock the door before I wipe that stupid grin off your face."

" I'm sorry, we were searching for 'please' play again next time."

He drove off a few feet leaving Taylor behind, before he stopped. He stuck his head out the window.

" Did you want a ride?" he asked.

She sighed as she walked to his car and got in. He began to drive to her apartment.

Chad repositioned his grip on the steering wheel as he began making conversation. " You remember Troy's parents, right?"

" Yeah, of course. Why, what happened?"

" Well, their anniversary is next week."

" That's great. How many years?"

" Thirty. Troy's brother Stan called the old team to invite them back home for an anniversary party."

" Oh, so are you going to go?" she asked.

" That depends. Are you free next week?"

" Me? This has nothing to do with me."

" I'm asking you, come back to New Mexico with me. We'll see everyone, bring back old memories, it'll be fun."

" Chad, you already coaxed me into being your lawyer, I'm not falling for this one."

" There's nothing to fall for. Just think of it as a class reunion. Come on."

She explained, " Chad, I should really stay here, focus on my school work, passing the bar exam so we can get started on this case."

" Fine then," he sighed. They continued to drive in silence.

" Although, I do have a free day next Friday," she added not lookig at him.

" So, I'll pick you up Thursday?"

" Maybe." The car stopped and she stepped out.

" You're impossible, Tay."

" Impossible is not in my vocabulary," she smirked. Chad also got out and walked her to the door. " Thank you for the ride, Chad. I'll get my car checked out, so you won't have to be my chauffeur anymore."

" No problem. It was my pleasure. And you have my number, right?"

" Right. Ok, I'll see you later."

" Bye." Taylor stuck out her hand for him to take. He engulfed her in a hug instead. She almost lost her balance as she hugged back. He finally left and headed ack to his hotel. Taylor stepped inside the apartment complex.

* * *

I've noticed some people don't like the order of this story. (One couple to the next) So, once I finish one more chapter for the remaining couples (Zekepay and Jelsi) I can reorganize it into sections (three chapters for each couple) or keep it as is. Leave a review for which one you want to see, please. Also read my other stories and review. 


	11. Zip

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to froggy104, volleyball.IS.love, HSMGossipGirlQueen, ChaylorBabe, Sango A.R., Lil Spazzy Q, luv me xoxo GossipGal, ZANESSAFAN1415, Mars lover who has a highvoice, Estel212, Chaylorlovr58, Always-Here-Imani, annalaura and SunsetsAndStars.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own it.

* * *

"Hello?" a male voice answered. 

"Hi is this um, Jazz Square?" Ingrid asked.

"Jazz Square? Um, may I ask who this is for?"

Ingrid looked around her to see if anyone was nearby and continued, "My name is Ingrid Hall. I'm Sharpay Baylor's main assistant."

"Oh, well hello Ingrid. I suppose you already know who I am."

"Yes I do, Mr. Evans. I was asked to call you for a favor."

"A favor?" Ryan paused. "Ok, what is it?"

"Well…, Mrs. Baylor kinda needs a job," she stammered.

"My sister? And job? In the same sentence?"

"Yeah. She was wondering if you could help her get something." Ingrid twiddled a pen in between her fingers, waiting for Ryan's response.

"What did she have in mind?"

"An acting gig would be kind of nice."

"Looks like you're in luck. But you have to keep this very secret, I'm really not supposed to be saying anything," he whispered.

Ingrid reached over for a notebook to write down what he was saying. "Ok. I'm ready."

"I know that the producers are writing a part for someone to be my cousin on some upcoming episodes within the next couple days. They're in a tight bind and really need to find someone fast."

"Alright."

"They're holding auditions in Salt Lake City right behind at the Great Lakes Hotel. Now, if Sharpay just happens to be there, I'm pretty sure she can land the role."

"Salt Lake City, when?"

"In two days, around 3 o'clock."

"I got it. Thank you, Mr. Square."

"Sure no problem."

"Wait! Um, you have to promise on all of your hats that this information will not leave the two of us."

"My hats?"

"I thought it was weird too."

"Don't worry, I promise."

The click of the dial tone sounded as Ryan hung up. Ingrid followed suit shortly after. Sharpay walked through the door. She put her hands on her hips and stared impatiently at Ingrid.

"So?"

Ingrid shrugged. "So what?"

"About the… you know. Did you talk to him?"

"Jazz Square? Yes I did."

"And?"

"You might have a job if you conveniently show up in Utah in the next two days."

"Yes! This is amazing! I show up, wow them with my good looks, my comprehensive knowledge of the arts, and my outstanding acting skills, I have this in the bag. This job thing is easier than I thought."

"Hello? Did I not say Utah in two days? Cause if I forgot then let me say it again. You have to be in Utah in two days!"

"One minor obstacle. You are such a downer, Ileana."

Ingrid clenched her fists. "Ugh, I give up." She stormed out of the room just as Zeke was walking in from practice.

"Hey, sweetie," Sharpay said rushing up to him.

Zeke sat his bag down, "Hello, hello, and hello. Listen I got great news."

"So do I. Mine is probably better, but you go first."

"Ok, well, Troy's brother is getting the old team back together for his parents anniversary."

"That's…great?"

"Yeah. It's in two weeks. We're all going to fly down to New Mexico and spend a couple of days there."

"But what about basketball?"

"I talked to coach already. He said it was fine, because I wasn't missing any major games, as long as I was getting some practice."

"That's great, sweetie."

"Yeah isn't it?" Zeke smiled. "Ok, what about your news?"

"Oh, uh…. I might have a job."

"Sharpay, that's fantastic!"

She pretended to smile. "I know."

"We should celebrate!"

"Yeah, sure! But first, about this whole, mini reunion thing, wouldn't you rather just skip it?"

Zeke sat down. "Why would I skip it?"

"Well, you can go, I could skip it."

"Sharpay, why don't you wanna go?"

"Well, I never really quite got along with your whole posse. After the whole musical, summer job, prom/graduation fiasco, I'm sure they would get along quite fine without me."

"That's all water under the bridge now, Pay. I'm sure they've forgotten all about it. Let's not focus on that right now and celebrate today."

"Ok," she sighed.

Zeke leaned forward to kiss her, but Sharpay backed away.

"You're all sweaty still. Go shower or something." Sharpay pointed to the stairs.

"Will do 'Ice Queen'," he joked. Sharpay smacked him on the arm as he went to take a shower.

* * *

Again sorry for the wait. Please be nice and review! I'll be updating my other stories too, don't worry. And the title doesn't make much sense, I know. 


	12. Jittery

Much thanks to everyone who reviewed cubbiecat, luv me xoxo GossipGal, HPLuver4Ever, Estel212, froggy104, ZANESSAFAN1415, Always-Here-Imani, and xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo.

Disclaimer: I... don't own it.

* * *

It was a little bit before 10 AM. Just in time for her appointment. Kelsi drove up the Albuquerqean street and parking into the small parking lot of her doctor's office. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

" Ok, Kelsi, everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about. Just...relax," she said to herself. Kelsi didn't know why her nerves were working her up this much. She slowly walked out of the car and headed into the place.

Jason however parked two spaces away from Kelsi, having driven behind her almost all the way. He put the hood of his jacket over his head and sunglasses over his eyes and headed in the same direction of his girlfriend.

Kelsi walked up to the reception office, half shaking and half anxious.

" Name?" the nurse behind the counter asked.

" Um, Nielsen? Kelsi Nielsen? I have an appointment with Dr. Henderson?"

The nurse placed a stack of papers in front of Kelsi and rested a pen on top of all of it. " Just fill out the information on these packets; basic stuff really. Once you turn it in, we'll hand it to Dr. Henderson and we'll call you up to see him."

" Ok. Thank you." Kelsi walked over to the nearest empty seat and sat down. She re-adjusted her glasses to read the fine print of the papers.

" First time?" a woman nearby asked her.

Kelsi turned to her side and saw a red-haired pregnant lady well past her first trimester. " Yeah, can you tell?"

" Well, when you've been here more than once, they don't give you the packets anymore."

" Oh. So is this your second child?" Kelsi questioned.

" No, my fifth. Three girls and one boy. Today I get to see the gender of my baby."

" How exciting," she replied.

" Are you scared or something?" the lady said.

Kelsi shook her head, " No. Does it seem like it?"

" Well, the way you're flicking your pen around doesn't make you seem calm."

" Sorry. I just, haven't told my boyfriend about all this."

The red-haired woman tilted her head. " Why not?"

" I'm just... nervous to how he would react. He's always busy and I'm not sure of how he would respond to having a baby. I mean, it's a baby. A whole entire person that connects two people. It's just..."

" Overwhelming?" the pregnant lady finished for her.

" Yeah. Very," Kelsi nervously chuckled.

" Well, whatever or whenever you do tell your boyfriend, I wish you luck."

Kelsi weakly smiled. " Thanks."

" Mrs. Stuart? The doctor will see you now," a nurse called out from the door. The red-haired lady made her way up and walked towards the door, leaving Kelsi feeling more confident as she filled out the packet.

Jason, however, ducked behind a nearby fake plant to spy upon Kelsi. He saw her filling out paper after paper quickly before strolling up to the reception counter and handing them to the woman sitting behind there. Jason looked around the waiting room Kelsi was sitting in. He saw a lot of women mostly pregnant, he thought, or holding babies.

" Babies? Why do they have babies?" he asked himself. He looked around for more clues. The magazines next to the fake plant he was standing behind read 'Motherly Weekly' or 'Newborn For You'. Jason raised his eyebrows in confusion. The answer to his questions came when the words OBGYN were readable on the reception counter.

" Miss Nielsen? Dr. Henderson will see you now," a nurse said from the door as Kelsi stood. Kelsi walked inside the doctor's room, Jason's heart sank.

" Kelsi's pregnant? With a baby? Is it mine?" As these questions filled his head, he stood up and headed towards his car. His phone rang loudly. Jason flipped it open.

" Hello?"

" Hey Jase, it's Stan."

" Hey, Stan. What's up?"

" Nothing. Just calling about my parents' anniversary. Are you and Kelsi coming?"

Jason hesitated for a moment once the word Kelsi entered the conversation. " Yeah, yeah sure. Count us in."

" Great. It's next week at the end of the month. See you guys then!"

The phone clicked off. Jason closed his cell and headed towards his car quickly remembering the situation at hand.

" Kelsi's... gonna have a baby," he murmured in disbelief.

Meanwhile inside the doctor's office, Kelsi nervously walked into Dr. Henderson's room.

" Hello, Miss Nielsen, I'm Dr. Henderson," he introduced.

" Hi."

" So, you just stay put, and I'll get everything ready, ok?"

Kelsi nodded. " Sure."

Dr. Henderson left. Kelsi looked around the room. She picked up a pamphlet on first time mothers. The picture was of a happy couple holding their newborn with smiles plastered across their face. She lightly rubbed her stomach as she smiled herself.

" That's gonna be me. No, that's gonna be us," she whispered.

* * *

The set-up for the rest of the chapters will be just like it is now. Sorry to all those who wanted three chapters per couple. Again the chapter title may not make much sense, I know. Please review and be nice! Also read my other stories as well. 


	13. Tableau

Thank you Estel212, Spottedfeather, hsmgirlie333, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, gypsyeyes91, HP4EverLuver for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_Basketball hottie, _**Troy Bolton**_ seen with an brunette walking to a nearby coffee shop just a couple days after Bolton's amazing win at his first game._

Cameras flashed as reporters ran up and pestered the pair. " Troy! Troy! Is that your girlfriend?"

" How come you didn't mention her during the press conference?"

" Do you two have plans for marriage?"

" Is she pregnant?"

The lights and constant questions were beginning to take a toll on slightly hung-over Troy. Gabriella urged him faster inside the coffee shop to get away from all the press. The two walked up to the counter as they placed their orders.

The clerk finished cleaning off a cup as he walked up to take Troy and Gabriella's order. " Hello, may I help you?"

" Gabi, I don't want anything," Troy mumbled.

Gabriella shook her head. " Hi, I'd like one coffee, black," she ordered.

The clerk typed in the order. " Anything else?"

" Yes, make that two coffees, one decaf."

" Alright. Your total will be $5.05."

As Gabriella paid the fine, Troy slowly walked to an empty table nowhere near the window, where the paparazzi could easily get a snapshot of him.

Gabriella gathered the two drinks as she strolled carefully to their table. Shaking the commitment fear as she walked, she sat the coffee in front of Troy.

" I told you, I don't want anything to drink," Troy said in haste.

" Troy, you're gonna have to drink something. This'll help your hangover." She pushed the cup closer to him.

" Gabi, I'm fine, honestly."

" No, you're not. Troy, I'm trying to help. Just drink this."

" I don't need to. I'm not five-years-old."

" Well, when you show up to the apartment at almost midnight blubbering drunk, you expect me to treat you like an adult?"

An awkward silence filled the room as Troy placed his head in his hands.

" Give me my coffee," he muttered.

Gabriella lifted his coffee and rested the cup in Troy's hands. Troy grudgingly took a sip and grimaced once he swallowed.

" What is this?"

" It's called coffee, Troy. 100 percent caffeine, 0 percent alcohol."

" I can tell."

" So, I was thinking about gifts for your parents' anniversary…"

" What anniversary?"

" The one that your brother invited us to. In about a week."

Troy put his cup far away him not being able to handle such bitterness at once. " The anniversary I said I didn't want to go to."

" Troy, it's your parents' 30th anniversary. You get to see all of your old teammates again. I thought it'll be good for you and you won't be so focus on drinking."

" You make it seem like I have a problem, or something."

" Denial."

" What's that's supposed to mean?"

" Denial. One of the early signs of alcoholism."

" Well, I do not have alcoholism, because I am not a alcoholic."

Gabriella sat up in her seat as a couple of girls approached their table. The young girls kept giggling and twirling their hair, almost making Gabriella vomit.

" Um, hi, are you Troy Bolton?"

Troy flashed a smile. " Yes, I am."

" Can, we like, take a picture with you?"

" Sure," he shrugged as he stood up. The girls giggled excitedly as one of them reached inside her purse and pulled out a camera. She walked up to Gabriella and handed her the camera.

" Um, can you like, take our picture, if you, like don't totally mind?"

" Well, um, like, I think I can," Gabriella mocked. She stood up with the camera facing her fiancé and two girls who had about five words in their vocabulary. She quickly pressed down on the flash, knowing they weren't ready. The flash went off.

One of them exclaimed, " Wait! Take another one!"

" Oh, I'm sorry, it looks like your battery went dead," she feigned handing then their camera. She grabbed Troy and walked out of the store.

The girls faced each other. " Like, why is it all dark?"

" Is it even, like, on?" One girl shrugged.

" Is there even an 'on' button?"

Troy and Gabriella continued walked outside, dodging the cameras when necessary.

" You see Gabriella, my fans love me."

She snorted. " Right. I'm sure you felt like a superstar standing between those two."

" Hey, those are my fans."

" And what am I, then? Troy, you may think I'm just your fiancé, but don't you forget, I'm always gonna be your number one fan. When the stands clear at the end of the night, I'll be there still cheering you on. I always have."

" Gabi, I love you. You know I do."

" I guess I love you too. Now hurry up, we still have to get your parents' gift."

Troy groaned, "Aw, man. I was hoping you forgot about that."

* * *

Please review and be nice! I'll be updating Unless They Are For Everyone soon for Chaylor lovers and possibly update Just The Prom Or Is It? soon. So go check out my other stories. or review. That would be nice too. 


	14. Cover

Thank you Di Nguyen, HPLuver4Ever, gypsyeyes91, Always-Here-Imani, and ChaylorBabe for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_New player __**Chad Danforth**__ recently seen in his signature red Cadillac, driving around a local resident to her apartment complex. No wife in sight. Is there trouble in paradise?_

Taylor sat on her couch as she glared at the magazine headline, complete with a blurry, low resolution picture of her getting out of his car and him opening his door. She tossed it to the side, feeling frustrated and violated that her image was used to portray a man-stealer already.

" Maybe no one gets this magazine," she said to herself. " Maybe this is the only copy. No one reads this junk, at least no one I know."

A knock on her door disrupted her confidence boosting moment as she stood up and responded to the sound.

" Hi, may I help you?" she asked to the unfamiliar face.

" Yeah, are you the girl in this picture?" the guy asked holding up the same disfigured and now infamous picture of her.

She looked at him in confusion. " Why? Who wants to know?"

" I don't care. If you are the chick in this picture, then can you give Danforth this message?"

Taylor put her hands on her hips. " Ok, I don't know who you are, or who you think you are having any right to come to my door, unannounced? Not to mention that you felt the need to call me a 'chick', which I take as an offensive, and degrading term to describe someone. Or you think that I am suddenly a personal message deliverer or something."

" Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Geesh, hard to believe you're the other woman in the relationship." He walked away shaking his head.

" I am not the other woman!" Taylor yelled down the hall. She slammed the door shut out of anger. Not before another knock on the door appeared. She meanly opened.

" May I help you?" she asked another unfamiliar face.

A young girl, wearing a shirt with Chad's face ironed on it, and a 'Go Tigers' headband atop her head replied, " Um, I saw you in a magazine today. I was asking, is there anything going on with you and Chad Danforth from the Tuscan Tigers?"

" Ugh, nothing is going on!" Taylor said through gritted teeth.

" Really? Cause I'm going to married him one day. Once he dumps that scumbag of a wife, of course. I'm not one to break up a relationship," she explained.

She shrugged to the girl's comments. " Is there supposed to be a point here?"

" Oh, I just want to warn you. Just back away from my man. That's all." The young girl merrily skipped down the hall. Taylor sighed at how delusional some people can be. She attempted to close the door again, not before another knock sounded her door. She opened again.

" What do you want?" she bitterly asked.

It was a delivery man holding a package and a clipboard. " I have a package here for Taylor McKessie?"

" Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. She signed his clipboard and took her package.

" Thank you," he said. " Hey, aren't you that girl on the magazine cover with Danforth?"

She slammed the door in his face before he could get his name out. Taylor groaned as the door repeatedly was knocked upon. She decided to ignore it the first time. The second time she was annoyed. The third time she was pissed.

Thankfully the phone rang diverting her attention from the ever knocking door. She picked it up, almost ripping the receiver from the wall.

" Hello?"

" Yes, is this Miss Taylor McKessie?"

" If this is another person I don't know talking to me about Chad Danforth giving me a ride, you better hang up now!" she threatened.

There was a slight pause. " Uh, this is Linda Rowlfrey from the Arizona state bar examinations, calling to inform you your bar exam has been pushed up to next Thursday at 3:30 due to over scheduling conflicts and relocation problems."

Taylor's jaw dropped. Not only had she nearly threaten someone who could control her future, her bar exam that was scheduled in two weeks, just moved up to next Thursday. Coincidently the same time she was to leave for Albuquerque.

" Miss McKessie? Are you still there?" Mrs. Rowlfrey asked.

Taylor snapped back to reality. " Oh, yes, yes ma'am, I'm still here. I just…is there any way I can push that date back a couple of days?" she hesitantly asked.

" Well, the closest examination date is in two months, spaces are still available now, if you would like to sign up early."

Taylor had to think. Two months would be plenty of time to study, and go to Albuquerque. But how long would Chad wait? She sighed.

" No, no thanks, I'll take it Thursday," she answered.

" Great. We're sorry for this inconvenience and wish you the best of luck." The dial tone signaled the end of the conversation. Taylor hung up the phone as she ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed the nearest pillow, and screamed her lungs out, muffling the sound with the pillow.

She stood up and followed the walkway her feet were taking her. They took her outside, around the bustling crowd of curious people lined up at her door, ran into the elevator, closed it in time before anyone else could come in, and into the cold Arizonan air.

She walked a few blocks before entering her destination. Taylor strolled past the lobby, up the stairs to the deluxe suite that contained the person she was searching for. She raised her hand and slowly knocked to alert her presence.

Scrambling could be heard inside the room as the footsteps grew louder and faster. Her heartbeat accelerated as a moment of silence passed before he opened the door.

" Hey, long time no see," he greeted ironically.

" Hi, Chad."

Chad raised an eyebrow. " Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

" No, Chad, nothing is right. Everything is going wrong and I don't know what to do…"

" It's ok. Come in, we can talk." He stepped out of the way as Taylor walked inside and sat on the nearest couch. Chad closed the door and sat next to her.

" Oh, Chad, I don't think I can do this," she confessed.

" Do what? Handle my case?"

" No,…yes,…not really,…it's all of it. Do you know how many people I did not know kept knocking on my door because of some stupid magazine article asking if I was the girl on the picture cover? Not to mention the little girl who threatened me to stay away because she's destined to marry you."

Chad chuckled to himself. " Got myself a fan club, do I?"

" Chad…"

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

" Not mention my bar exam has been pushed up earlier."

" That's great news! We can get this case over with in no time and forget all about it. Speaking of great news, look what I got." Chad reached over to the coffee table and held out two plane tickets.

Taylor took them in her hand. " Wow, you already got the tickets," she said with mild excitement.

" Yeah, I know. There's a great travel agent, not to far from here. I went over there after I dropped you off and she gave this great rebate, well all for a few season tickets and all. The lady said to see how I like these seats so far, and if we don't like them, I can just go back and get a better seat."

" They rescheduled my bar exam to next Thursday," Taylor spat out.

" Thursday?" Chad's face fell.

" Yeah, the day we were set to leave for New Mexico."

Chad stood up. " Well, that's alright, we can just… I'll get tickets for a different time, and I'll wait until you're finished with your exam and we'll head off together."

" I don't want you to schedule your life around me. I want you to go to Albuquerque, have a great time, see the old team again. I don't want you waiting for me to finish, that's put more pressure on me than I have already."

" I don't want…"

" Go, please go. Staying here any longer than you have to will just make me feel guilty." Taylor stood up and took his hand. " Please, for me?"

" Well, do this for me." He grabbed a plane ticket and handed it to her. " I'll change your ticket to an open flight, giving you a chance to meet me, if you want."

" Chad…"

" Please, for me?" he repeated giving her a mock frown.

She took the ticket. " It's not fair when you use my own words against me." Taylor flashed a smile at him. " I should really get back to my apartment."

" I could drive you," Chad offered.

" No thanks, I think a little exercise will do me good. Hopefully the growing mob of people will have died down by now."

" You can stay here," he said as she opened the door. " It's a two bedroom suite."

" I'll be fine, Chad." She headed out the door and began to close it, before he stopped her.

" Will you call?"

Taylor smiled. " Don't worry. I will." She closed the door and walked towards her apartment.

* * *

Next is Zekepay. That should be fun to write. As always review and be nice! 


	15. Zephyr

* * *

Sorry to all for the long wait. But thank you to all who reviewed, Yellow-queen18, HP4EverLuver, CanonGirlXxX, ChaYloR-LoVeR, luv me xoxo GossipGal, Horse Jumper, Di Nguyen, Chaylorlovr58, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, and Mo.Mo.licious.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_Eyewitnesses spot Mrs. __**Zeke Baylor**__, __**Sharpay Evans, **__boarding a plane for Utah from Colorado where her brother is reported to be filming his TV show. Is __**Sharpay **__to guest star?_

Ingrid felt her pocket vibrating. It was Sharpay's phone. She pulled it out and saw Zeke's name lit up on the screen.

" Sharpay, it's for you," she said handing he phone to her.

She tutted as she flung her fine linen scarf around her neck carefully, "Put him on loud speaker, my nails are still wet."

Ingrid pressed the button and held the phone close to Sharpay as Zeke began to talk.

" Sharpay…"

" Hello, sweetie, how are you?"

" I'm fine, but I'm sure I would've been better if I knew my wife was flying to Utah today."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. " Well, Zeke I told you I was getting a job."

" A job, yes, I didn't know that required you to leave the state."

" A job is a job, honey."

" But here on the planet Earth, a job is something you get paid for doing, not renting out an entire private jet for you, your assistants, and your stupid dog!"

" Zeke!" Sharpay gasped, "first off, you don't insult our dog. He's half yours if you remember correctly. And beside this will all pay off by my first paycheck, I thought you'd be happy."

Zeke sighed, " I am happy for you dear, but…"

" But what, I'm getting a job, just like you said, I don't see anything wrong here."

" If there's nothing wrong, then how come you couldn't mention you were going to Utah?"

" I'm a big girl, I didn't think I needed to tell you everything before I did it."

" I just wish I found out about this first, instead of having one of my teammates wave a magazine cover in front of my face."

Sharpay gasped, " I'm on the cover of a magazine?"

" Sharpay, stop changing the subject."

" So you expect me to listen to you and obey your every word?"

" You know what I mean Sharpay," he replied.

" The plane's about to land, Zeke, do I need your permission to get off, or should I stay here until you decide it's safe for me to walk off?"

" You're taking this too far."

" I'm going to go talk to my brother, I'm I allowed to do that?"

" Sharpay…"

" I'm hanging up now, I do think I need permission for that!" she huffed. " Ina, hang up!"

Ingrid pressed the end button on the phone as her boss turned in her seat, facing the window.

" Sharpay, are you ok?" Ingrid asked.

Sharpay cleared her throat. " How come no one told Zeke we were going to Utah today?"

Her assistants looked bewilderedly at one another as she asked that question.

" I was going to tell him, Mrs. Baylor!"

" For the record I was going to tell him first."

" Not before I was going to tell him."

" Quiet you minions!" Sharpay yelled. " Well, what's done is done. I'm sure little Chef Boyardee won't be throwing any hissy fits once I land this job."

Just then the plane made a smooth landing on the Utah strip. Sharpay fixed her hair and applied an extra layer of lip gloss before standing from her seat. She gathered her purse and began to parade herself out and down the flight of stairs adjacent to the plane. She made a beeline for the person ahead of her.

There stood in that beeline, the familiar face of Ryan Evans, standing proudly wearing a matching hat to his green shirt. Sharpay finally met up with her brother.

" Ryan, brother," she greeted.

He replied, " Sister, Sharpay, hello." They leant in and exchanged a couple of air kisses before Sharpay's assistants came filing out with her luggage and all lined up behind her.

" Miss Sharpay, we have all your stuff!"

" I have the most stuff."

" Well, I have the important stuff. She wouldn't let you two touch her Fendi special edition duffle bag (don't own) even if you paid her."

" You three, hush!" Sharpay commanded. She faced her brother. " Those are my assistants. This one right here," she said, pulling Ingrid closer to the two, " is my main assistant and practically my lifeline, Isyla."

" Ingrid," her assistant quietly corrected.

" Ingrid," Sharpay repeated.

Ryan stuck out his hand, " Well, it's nice to meet you, Ingrid."

" Nice to meet you too, Mr. Evans," she responded shaking his hand.

" No need to be formal, Ryan is just fine."

" Well, no time for chit-chat, but I obviously have a job to land, so let's go," Sharpay interrupted.

As Sharpay continued to walk to the nearby car waiting for the group, her assistants argued as they gathered her belongings. Ingrid was just about to pick up a suitcase before Ryan beat her to it.

" My sis can be quite demanding. You shouldn't have to carry all of this by yourself," he stated.

Ingrid smiled. " Thanks."

" No problem. At least you're getting paid to be her lackey. I went through it for free for almost five years of my life."

" Well, I do have to say, you came out of the ordeal quite well," she subtly flirted.

Ryan glanced at her. " Why thank you," he replied smiling.

They reached the car as well did the other assistants as Sharpay made herself comfortable in the back seat. As the tirelessly put all of Sharpay's belongings in whatever available space there was in the trunk.

" Sharpay, how long did you think you'll be staying?" Ryan asked.

" As long as I need to Ry, this is show biz, it waits for no one," she answered.

Once they finished, her special three assistants all filed in alongside her as Sharpay squirmed at the diminishing space in the car. Sharpay quickly hopped out the back and made herself comfortable in the front of the car.

" Come on Ilene, let's go," Sharpay said.

Ryan placed in hands in his pockets. " Food for thought, Shar, I brought my own car. Ingrid can ride with me and we can just meet you at the studio."

Sharpay looked at him. " Fine. I guess that's all right. Driver, hurry up."

It was Ingrid's turn to look at Ryan. " Why did you do that?"

" I thought we could talk," Ryan said sheepishly, "I mean unless you're so tempted to drive between her clone assistants while listening to Sharpay complain to the driver about his driving."

" Heavens no! You're my hero," she complimented as she opened his passenger seat door. Ryan mirrored her action and sat in the driver's seat, ready to meet Sharpay at the studio.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. The title was hard to make up, I know. Please review and be nice! Check out my other stories as well.


	16. Journalese

Another update? It's a miracle!

Let me just say now, I know the title is kinda off, sorry.

Thanks reviewers XXXdeathbychocolateXXX, Pineapple Princess Tiki, and Always-Here-Imani.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Soap Digest. Or Matlock.

* * *

HEADLINE NEWS

_**Jason**__ 'Hothead' __**Cross**__ seen solemnly wandering around an obstetrician's office. Is he actually a woman? _

Kelsi unenthusiastically slid a Soap Digest over today's National Enquirer accusing Jason of being a woman, complete with a picture of a modified Jason wearing a dress and in a wig.

" Some people honestly have no lives," she muttered as she took another step closer to the cashier.

When she arrived home yesterday, she found a note on the coffee table in their apartment saying 'Be home soon, J'. By the time 'J' arrived home, Kelsi was already asleep and was in no mood to talk. Apparently he wasn't either as he crashed downstairs on their sofa. When Kelsi woke up this morning, Jason had already left for team practice.

"I'm never gonna be able to tell him am I?" she spoke to herself out loud. " I mean, all I wanna do is tell the man I'm pregnant with his offspring, but he decides he wants to be a big baby and not stay around me long enough to tell him." People around her began to glance her way as she ranted to herself.

Kelsi huffed as she put her basket on the grocery runway. " I know he's not going to propose to me soon, or even at all! Our high school friends even nicknamed us the 'never to wed' couple. And it's not that I'm expecting him to bend down on one is in a candlelit dinner and pop the question. I just want him to at least be there for me and his child, but more than anything his child."

" Right on, sister!" a lady from the line next to Kelsi shouted.

" I wish he stop running away and face me like a man. I can't take care of two children."

" I understand what you mean." An old woman behind Kelsi tapped her on her shoulder. " My Harold was too afraid to try those new pills to help him stay awake during Matlock. I told him to stop being such a big baby, and suck it up, and he did. Now he's a regular old night owl, not going to sleep until nine o'clock most night."

" Oh, that must be great for you two," Kelsi politely said as she smiled and began unloading her groceries from her basket.

The cashier looked at her before scanning her items. She said, " You know girl, if I was you , haven't the man troubles that you have, I would go to wherever he is now, and tell him what the deal. And to make sure he isn't having a little somethin' somethin' on the side."

" Oh, Jason wouldn't do…" Kelsi tilted her head to think. " On second thought, could you bag these now, I need to see what's going on."

The cashier zoomed through Kelsi's groceries quickly as Kelsi threw some money at her.

" Oh, I'm sorry, keep the change," she said as she grabbed her things and headed for the car. She began to drive to the Alligators home arena.

* * *

Jason kept throwing up bricks. Every shot seemed to have a magnet attached to it to force it nowhere near the basket. Practice hadn't officially started but, Jason figured if he was here, his mind wouldn't be so focused on the Kelsi dilemma.

As Jason was preparing for another shot, Kelsi was stopped at the entrance of the gym.

" I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow you in there, this is a closed practice," the team coach boomed stopping her in her tracks.

She stuttered, " Buttt… you ddon't understand. I drove all the way here from the market, and I…"

" Look miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building before we have to call security."

" I said you don't get it," Kelsi said, her voice getting stronger, " I have someone I need to speak to right now, it's urgent and I'm not going to stand here and let you ignore me like you're doing now!"

"Security?" the coach called.

" Is that supposed to scare me or something? Cause I'm not moving."

Jason recognized Kelsi's voice from the three-point line. He trotted over to the entrance.

Jason asked while mildly out of breath, " What's wrong coach?"

" This young lady here has to talk to someone right now. She says it's urgent, but this is a closed practice," he explained.

" Coach, she's my girlfriend, it's probably me she wants to talk to," he defended.

" Well lady, is he the guy you wanna talk to?"

Kelsi folded her arms. " Yes he is. This is a family issue. A private family issue."

The coach sighed. " Ok, I'm giving you five minutes tops, Cross. Five minutes." The coach held up five fingers as he walked away.

Jason looked back at the coach until he was out of sight then turned to face her. " Kelsi, what are you doing here? You could ruin my chances at starting next game thanks to your little outburst with my coach."

" Thanks to my little outburst? Ugh, you know, Jason I don't have time or the patience to argue with you right now, I just really need to tell you something."

" What do you have to tell me? What couldn't possibly wait until I got home…"

" Oh home? You mean that place you never go to anymore? Jason, I saw you for all of four hours yesterday."

" And? I was busy. And you had a little appointment at the OBGYN."

Kelsi's jaw dropped. She didn't expect this to happen. " Jason, I didn't man for you to find out this way."

" No, you mean you didn't want me to find out at all. Kelsi just tell me, are you pregnant?" Jason asked with anger.

Kelsi remained silent as she looked up at him with watery eyes. "I…"

" Don't give me any of that bull, are you or not?"

" Did you follow me, Jason?"

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" Did you follow me to my doctor's office?"

" So what, you're trying to change the subject?"

Kelsi failed her arms around. " I'm not trying to change anything. I just wanna get to the bottom of things."

" We will as soon as you tell me, are you pregnant?"

" Cross! Five minutes up! Get over here or you'll be riding pine for the next two games!" coach yelled to him. Jason jogged back with the rest of his teammate without giving Kelsi a second look.

Kelsi sadly walked out of the arena and headed for her car. She opened her car door and sat in the driver's seat. She leaned her head back and let her tears fall.

Only one thought came to her mind, '_All this can't be good for the baby.'_

* * *

Again I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and be nice. I love reviews 8)


	17. Travel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I've gotta start a system for updating.

Thank you to glaceauxfraises (sorry if I spelled it wrong), snoopyloverwhohasahighvoice, ChaylorTwilightQueen, XXXdeathbychocolateXXX, cornique chaylor girl, and Matt the Batman Fan for your reviews.

* * *

Troy went immediately to basketball practice after she dragging him to stop and get a gift for his parents' anniversary, leaving Gabriella alone in their apartment. She palced the gift, fine china Mrs. Bolton had been hinting around to since last year, in their room. Gabriella knew that his practice ended at 4 today, but seeing as it was 4:30, she knew Troy was out getting his party on at some open bar, in some part of town. She was used to this loneliness by now, something she never would've thought she'd had to grow use to. It was odd knowing that about 20 other men saw her fiancé more than she did. It was even odder knowing that her fiancé wanted to see 20 other men more than her.

She took it upon herself to schedule reserve an appointment the wedding planner. She was getting married after all and had all this free time seeing as her med school classes recently ended for the semester and she was on break. But the sporadic appointments the wedding planner came up with never met Troy's schedule, meaning Gabriella had to go alone. Gabriella wanted the wedding to have Troy's input too. The only place she could ever see herself getting married was in New Mexico, somewhere close to East High. That's where her life really began.

Gabriella hoped Troy wanted this as much as she did, hoping it was his dream as well to get married near his hometown. Hoping too he wanted a small informal wedding of just close friends and family, somewhere outside in the spring. She prayed he didn't want an extravagant, over the top, exotic wedding with thousands of guests, and thousands more she wouldn't know taking pictures of the two and posting them on every magazine cover in site. However Gabriella hardly knew what Troy wanted these days, seeing as the longest talk she's had with him has been over his hangovers.

Troy had become so unpredictable since, well ever since he was drafted. He took on the big boy, jerky, show off manner she was never accustomed to seeing, but figured he's been under pressure his whole life, he should be proud; Troy should go out and have a little fun. She shouldn't be holding his hand every step of the way, like his mother. She shouldn't be falling into a routine before she hit 30. She should be enjoying herself too.

Well shouldn't she?

_Think of it as a pre-bachelorette party_, she thought menacingly. _Not even a party, it's more of a social gathering of sorts. I mean that's basically what Troy's having, why shouldn't I?_ _Why can't I?_

Gabriella knew what she wanted to do and knew exactly who she wanted to do it with. She hoisted herself towards the counter and picked up the phone. She dialed her mother number, hoping to get some information there. It had been awhile, and she hoped the address she was last given hadn't changed. She just wanted to make sure.

"Hey, mom," she greeted.

She heard her mom gasp." Gabi, sweetie, how are you? It seems like forever since we last talked!"

Gabriella's face fell. She hadn't talked to her mom in awhile. She made sure to put that on the top of her list of things to do more often, but the number one spot was being filled by what she wanted to do right now.

She continued to talk with her mom, flashback to old times, embarrassing moments she thought were all but forgotten until Gabriella got the information she wanted. She wrote it all down an old magazine with Troy's face on the front Troy had brought because he was so happy he was on the cover of something. She made sure to write directly over Troy's face. It made her feel good.

After she got all the new information she needed, she quickly rushed upstairs, threw a suitcase on the bed and packed. Shirts, pants, underwear all flew into her case in an undefined clump and Gabriella was too busy running off an adrenaline high. She picked up the car keys after slamming her suitcase shut. Gabriella speedily wrote a note to Troy on a notepad close by.

-Gone for a few days. Be back in time for anniversary party of course. Call if you need me. P.S. Meeting with wedding planner soon, you better go. Love you, Gabi.

She took their car, a Wildcat Red convertible, and gassed up the engine. As she peeked at the gas, and checked behind herself, she headed out on the highway. She smirked to herself at how this adventure was going to turn out.

Who would've thought Arizona seem so far away?

* * *

Soo where is she going in such short notice? Please review and be nice because the reviews really keep the story going. If you have ideas or anything else you wanna see in the story put that in a review too. Thanks so much for reading!


	18. Crave

Disclaimer: It's Disney's.

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer. And update more. Happy Holidays!

Thank you 1HSMWiLdCaT, Always-Here-Imani, zacefron321, mzwendy85, and glaceauxfraises for the reviews!

* * *

Taylor peered over her law books, reviewing old divorce cases involving no prenuptial agreement. The words blurred together over the countless hours she spent looking at the pages, trying to figure out a way she could win. She rubbed her temples with her fingers as her focus began to fail her and her confidence began to wane.

"This isn't impossible. That'd be putting it nicely," she said to herself. She leaned back on her couch letting her head rest on the backboard.

There was a knock on the door. She sighed as she closed her book and stood. Taylor stretched not even realizing she was on the couch for four hours staring at those books. She trudged over to her door and peered through the peep hole. The curls she saw let her know who it was.

She opened it. "I thought you were a professional basketball player," Taylor joked, "not a professional stalker."

"You want me to go?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Come in." She closed the door in after him.

Chad walked slowly inside her apartment stopping in front of her disarray of law books splashed across her coffee table.

She turned and stopped behind him. "Is there something wrong, Chad?"

"No, I'm just shocked."

"What is so shocking?"Taylor questioned, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Chad shrugged, "I just never though I see the day where Taylor McKessie, Miss Type A to the extreme, has a mess in her place."

"Oh." Taylor nervously giggled as she started to organize her clutter of books.

He started towards her. "No, don't, don't change anything for me," he whispered. He grabbed her hands forcing her to stop rearranging. Taylor looked down at their hands and gazed up only to be met with Chad's stare. She could feel them getting closer, but she couldn't help herself, nor could he. His hands moved down to her elbows, lightly gripping them. Taylor put her hands on his chest, feeling his increasing heartbeat, the only thing keeping her in tune with reality. She closed her eyes.

"I…I'll go put on some coffee," she quietly stuttered as her eyes fluttered opened. Taylor pushed herself away and headed towards her kitchen. Chad grunted as his eyes watched her leave him.

Taylor fettered around her kitchen; her hands too sweaty to clutch anything; her vision too out of focus to see; her breathing too shallow she was beginning to feel lightheaded. She slammed her hands down in anger. She was already this weak after a mere two minutes with Chad? Like there's still something between them?

By now Chad had already followed Taylor into the kitchen. He watched as she moved around frantically, lifting coffee mug and coffee jug and setting them back down. Her brow furrowed and she grew more and more frustrated. She placed her hands on her hips and faced Chad.

She whispered, "Tell me something."

"Ask me something," he challenged in the same quiet tone.

"Why did you want me to be your lawyer?"Taylor asked knowing she must've asked him this multiple times but not as much as she asked herself.

Chad walked closer to her. "I already told you, I don't want a media circus…"

"And I've told you, there are air tight confidentiality agreements you could sign. This whole ordeal could be over by now if you'd hired someone else."

"See, that's always like you. Typical Taylor," he said shaking his head.

Taylor crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You really can't read between the lines, can you? Everything has to be logically figured out, mathematically proven, scientifically correct. When it comes to us, you never could get it," Chad said throwing a hand in the air.

"_I_ never could get it?" she scoffed in disbelief, "I believe it was _you_ who dumped _me_ for a basketball."

"You're right, it was you," he stated. "Your focus, your determination; you already had your whole life planned out, down to the 'T', I wasn't sure I fit in anywhere."

"What in the world are you talking about, Chad?"

"You always had your priorities. You knew what was most important. You knew where you were going and how to get there. I had to compete with your Scholastic Decathlon meetings, your Honors Society meetings, Science Club meetings, your Presidents of Presidents Club meetings!"

She softly chuckled, "You know that didn't exist."

"But you see my point." He walked within arms' reach of her. "I drove myself towards basketball because you drove yourself towards everything else. We were driving alongside each other then, but college gave us the chance to drive in opposite directions until now. You were always in my rearview mirror, Tay."

"Are you serious?" she laughed. "Are you seriously trying to pull that one? You think some tired metaphor and putting the blame on me will make things better?" She leaned closer to his face. "You went and got married, for years I survived without so much as a letter from you. I'm not 16 anymore, you can't just come back and expect things to be where they were." Taylor walked around him, but Chad grabbed her arm before she got too far.

"I don't expect," he paused, " I know." He pulled her to him and crashed his lips against hers. Taylor put her hands on his chest as if to push him away, but she had no chance. Chad cupped her face and began to move near her. She knew he had got the better of her. The feelings for him she still had still resided strong and she feel as if she was going to burst at any minute from his sudden impulse.

Taylor knew this was wrong. The man was still legally married for starters, and wanted her to be his divorce attorney. Business and pleasure never went together. But at that moment, that was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading and had a nice holiday. Please review and be nice 8)


	19. Zing

Thanks to Always-Here-Imani, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, allyxocorbin, and xo-kween-dilemma-xo.

Disclaimer: It's Disney's.

* * *

"Mr. Golden, Mr. Golden!" Ryan yelled striding over to a middle aged man. Ingrid kept walking behind Ryan, but Sharpay held her back.

"India, what are you doing?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes at the misuse of her name for the umpteenth time. "I was following Ryan."

Sharpay tutted as she waved her hand at her. "You can't just go up there, he has to introduce me. I have to make a presentation. An…."

"Entrance?"

"See, that's why you're my assistant." She patted her back causing Ingrid to almost fall over.

Mr. Golden turned to response of his name and held his hands out. "Evans! What can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Golden, I believe you're going to be very thankful for what I've done."

He raised an eyebrow to Ryan as he leaned towards him and mumbled, "You hired me a stripper?"

"Mr. Golden, no. We need someone to play my cousin on the show? Well, how about…," he grabbed Sharpay where she was by her luggage, "my sister?"

"Your sister? There are more of your genes?" asked Mr. Golden.

"A lot more. We're twins. Sharpay, this is one of the casting directors, Mr. Dale Golden ," Ryan introduced. ".and Mr. Golden, this is my sister, actress extraordinaire, Sharpay Evans."

"Actually it's Sharpay Baylor." Sharpay raised her left hand to display her ring. "Happily married."

Mr. Golden chuckled, "Must be a newlywed."

Ryan bragged, "Mr. Golden, my sister has a master in theater arts, has acted in several plays and musicals, and many small bit commercials. You may remember the one for Saliva Alive-Toothpaste? She was only six when she filmed that. Six!"

"Oh, Ry, stop," she giggled. She turned to him. "Keep going," she mouthed.

"When can she start?" Mr. Golden questioned.

Sharpay and Ryan's eyes widen. "Start?" Ryan repeated.

Sharpay began to walk towards him. "Mr. Golden, does this mean I have the job?"

"Of course. You didn't think I'd turn you down. Not an Evans."

Sharpay squealed and gave Mr. Golden a hug. "Thank you so much!" She let go, leaving Mr. Golden laughing in surprise. She turned and gave Ryan a hug. "Ryan, you are the best!"

"We are family, Shar."

She let go and clapped her hands together. "I've gotta call Zeke-y and tell him the good news!" Sharpay ran over to her assistant. "Iman, Iman, call Zeke!" She then went over to her other assistants to spread the good news.

Ingrid sneered at her boss and her seemingly meaningless task. _I work for the most unless person in the world_ she thought.

"My sister really is somethin, huh?" a voice behind her said. She knew it was Ryan.

She faced him. "How do I know you're now conveying everything I say to you back to her, are you?"

"Ha, no. Trust me, I was in your potion, well, I was in a lower postion than you for four years, and I didn't even get paid."

Ingrid put a hand on his shoulder. "That's tough." She gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Have you been working out, Ryan?"

That was all Sharpay needed to hear to stomp over to Ingrid and Ryan. "Isla, over here." She pointed to where her luggage and other employees sat. "I'll call Zeke myself."

The clone assistants jumped in. "I'll call Mr. Baylor!"

"No I'll do it!"

"Too late, my phone is already ringing. I already dialed it."

* * *

"Zeke, I got the job!"

"That's my baby. Did you really think you wouldn't get it?"

"Well, no, but I was still nervous," Sharpay admitted, "and sad, cause you were mad at me."

Zeke said, "Shar, baby, I'm not mad at you. Well, not anymore. I just want you to tell me these things. I don't wanna find out from a magazine cover."

"I'm sorry Zeke-y. I know I should've told you I was leaving. But I'm a working girl now."

"Yes you are. And when you come back tonight, we're going to have to celebrate."

There was a short silence and Sharpay stuttered to find words. "Uh, Zeke, I can't leave tonight."

"Why not? You already got the job."

"I know, but I have to stay, get an agent and a lawyer to look over this contract they want me to sign. I have to get public relations people, a bodyguard, I need a whole entourage!" She could feel her husband rolling his eyes over the phone. "Zeke, this is my first real gig. I'm trying to take this as seriously as I can."

"You should. You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry if I seemed controlling earlier." He apologized. "I should be happy for you. I actually got you to work. I should be proud."

"As well you should be."

"Always one to prove me wrong, aren't you?" Zeke asked already knowing the answer to the question.

Sharpay half smiled. "Zeke-y, you know I love you."

"I love you too, Pay. Please come back soon, at least in time for the anniversary party," he requested.

"You know I wouldn't miss it….intentionally."

"I'll just trust you to make the right choice."

"You know I do."

The dial tone from the phone alerted Sharpay that Zeke had hung up, leaving her to start her new career in showbiz.


	20. Joke

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you LadyKatyUltimiteFan and RamandusDaughter23 for the reviews.

No excuses, just sorry.

* * *

Jason slammed through the door a little harder than usual. Kelsi sat on the couch waiting for his arrival.

"Jason, we need to…"

"I'm too tired, going to bed," he casted heading up the stairs.

She chased after him. "No Jason, we are going to sit down and talk about this like two rational adults."

"Not in the mood."

"Well I'm not going to wait for you to be in the mood, we're going to talk about this now."

He turned around sharply to face her. "What is there to talk about?"

"For starters," Kelsi began, "how did you find out I'm pregnant?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course, it's your child. I just wanted to be positive."

Jason continued his path upstairs. "You lie."

"Why would I lie about something as serious as a child?" she panted racing after him.

"Then why did you feel the need to hide your appointment from me?" he asked harshly as he entered the bedroom. "_It's just a check-up_, complete bull."

"Did you _follow me _to the doctors?" Kelsi asked.

Jason scoffed, "Like I would've found out any other way."

"I wanted to be positive! I only based my pregnancy on the symptoms. I didn't take a test."

"How am I even sure the baby's mine? I mean how do I know you've been faithful when you can't even tell me the truth?" Jason shouted. "Is that why you didn't tell me? Cause the baby isn't mine?"

"Are you joking? It's your baby, why would you even consider for a second that I would cheat on you? And I never lied. You never asked if I was pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sorry that it didn't come up in our conversations, maybe I was too busy earning a steady paycheck for us to sit down and talk about it."

Kelsi poked his chest as her words came out of her mouth, coated with anger. "I earn my fair share…"

"Selling what, like two manuscripts?" Jason questioned, knowing it was a low blow. "Tell me, what happened to those?"

"…you're a sorry excuse for a man," she stuttered tears pooling in her eyes.

"This makes me question our whole relationship, Kelsi."

"Jason, you're taking this way outta proportion."

Jason threw his hands up as he paced around the room. "How am I supposed to take it? I'm going to be the father of a baby. I'm just starting to live my dream, don't you think a baby will tie me down?"

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe I don't want this baby. Did you ever consider that?"

Kelsi was shocked. "You said when I first met you that you always wanted a family, a big family…."

"Things change. People changed. I'm not the same person I was in high school."

"No, you're not. Cause I fell in love with that Jason, but I don't know who or what I'm staring at right now."

"I could say the same thing."

Kelsi looked at Jason with disgust before leaving the room. She felt sick to her stomach. She had to leave their place, stay as far away from Jason as she could. She wanted to calmly tell him she was pregnant, have him be excited, ecstatic almost, ready to do back flips off the wall. Instead she got the complete opposite of what she wanted. He'd accused her of cheating, he jabbed at her work, and told her he didn't want this baby, their baby.

She grabbed the keys, knowing Troy and Gabriella's house wasn't too far away. Maybe she could crash there, let off some steam, hope and pray she'll come back to a different Jason, the perfect Jason she'd always envisioned him to be.

The sound of the engine rumbling in her car drowned out her sobs.

* * *

I hope that was okay, but not to worry, there will be two, I repeat, **two** chapter updates for this like now. Pleasee review and be nice:) Sorry again for the wait.


	21. Trespasser

Disclaimer: Disney's.

Again I'm sorry, but hopefully this double update will help you forgive.

* * *

It had taken Gabriella longer than she thought to arrive in Tuscan, but the trip was well worth it.

_Just a couple days with Taylor, it'll be like old times,_ she thought. She got out of the car and look down at the piece of paper she quickly jotted directions on from her mom to reassure she had the right place. She did.

She walked to the door of the apartment complex. She buzzed on the intercom, the fuzzy static alerting her.

"Hello, what do you want?" an old man voice said.

Gabriella was slightly silenced. Did she have to right place? "I'm here for Taylor McKessie? Does she live here?"

The old man grumbled, "Yeah, I'll open the door."

She heard a few footsteps and a click before the door in front of her was opened. Gabriella cautiously stepped inside, taking in a quick view of the hallway.

"She's third to last door on your left," he muttered before stepping back into the first apartment lining the hall.

_The landlord, _she figured._ Not exactly Mr. Rodgers._

She continued walking along the left side until she reached the door she checked, doubled check, and tripled check was the third from the final door from the emergency exit on the end.

She softly knocked, still unsure if she had the right place. Dorr still closed. She knocked again, this time a little harder due from anxiety. Still not opened.

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie, are you in there?" she asked, cupping her mouth against the door, hoping her question got through.

_Maybe she's not home. I can't expect Taylor to be there every time I need her. I should've called_ she deliberated in her head, regretting her decision to even come out here.

Her hand touched the doorknob, slightly turning it to see if it was locked. A habit she's recently grown after Troy got mad coming home one night to an unlocked door.

_Surprised he was even sober enough that night to turn the handle_ she bitterly thought.

The door was open. _Odd. That's not like Taylor to leave her door open_.

She pondered going in. _What if it wasn't her place? What if some psycho murderer lived here?_ Gabriella's thought were slowly rested once she saw a picture of the McKessie family on her mantle.

She opened the door a little more, just enough for her to poke her head through.

"Taylor? Taylor?" she asked again, feeling like a child playing hide and seek.

She walked in more, knowing curiosity would get the best of her, but couldn't resist. She walked slowly, nearly tip toeing on her carpet until she heard movement coming from what she assumed was Taylor's kitchen.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. _Intruders? Oh no, Taylor's getting robbed!_

She quickly picked up a nearby book, _Law for Dummies_, and decided she would use it as her weapon. She would beat the robber over and over again.

She crept closer to the kitchen, clutching the book tighter with each step until she saw a shirtless Chad and a nearly naked Taylor on top of the kitchen table.

Taylor didn't notice until she reached for Chad's pants and saw Gabriella in the background holding a yellow book with her opened wide.

Taylor shrieked, "Gabi!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, so sorry…."

"Let me put some clothes on….", she scrambled. She reached down, grabbing a shirt.

"I'm so sorry Taylor, and Chad, oh my goodness…"

_How can they be acting so nonchalant about this?_ She mentally said. She walked back into the main living room as they redressed themselves, joining to meet her.

"So I guess I'll see you later, Taylor," Chad said with a nod. "And good to see you, Gabriella. I'll see you later too," he finished courteously.

"Always a pleasure, Chad," Gabriella said awkwardly as he walked out of the apartment. Gabriella took the door slam as a chance to start a new conversation.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"How do you know something is wrong?"

Taylor cocked her head to the side. "How do I not?"

"It's…Troy. He, we, I…."

"He cheated?"

Gabriella almost laughed. "You shouldn't be talking."

"What do you mean?" Taylor said genuinely sounding confused.

She shook her head. "Taylor, I can't believe it."

Taylor raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You've walked in on me and Chad more times than I could count…"

"Yes, when you were dating. Notice the past tense. I walked in on you and Chad when you were together. Today I walked in on you and a married man. I mean the last time I checked he was married. I went to the wedding!"

"Gabi, you lecturing me on Chad isn't going to do anything."

"Maybe it will! Maybe if I yell it from the top of my lungs, you'll get it through your brain that you are doing something _bad_! "Gabriella grabbed Taylor's wrist. "Taylor, you're one of the smartest…, no you are the smartest person I know. I thought, you above anyone else would know better than to get yourself into an affair with a married man, Chad or not."

"Gabriella, don't come in here preaching like you know everything!" She ripped her hand out of Gabriella's grasp." You don't even know half of it."

"Then explain to me!"

"He's getting a divorce. I'm his lawyer."

"Oh, know I see." Gabriella paused before growing louder. "So you're sleeping with one of your clients? Who's still legally married?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly, I understand that you are crossing every line, becoming this…this…"

"This what, Gabriella? This what?" Taylor replied." I'm sorry that I didn't set up this perfect life like you did, getting engaged to my high school sweetheart as you life in your three story condo overlooking the city. What are you here to rub wedding samples in my face?"

The weigh Gabriella held in her heart sunk a little when she said this. It only reminder her more of the reason she was at Taylor's in the first place. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe _you_! You're not my mother, G."

The weight fully sank as Taylor repeated the words Troy commonly said in one drunken state after another. She shook her head in denial. "I guess I'll have to sit back and watch you make your own mistake. Cause in the end, you're the one that's gonna get screwed over."

Gabriella walked out of the apartment as her tears blinded her way to the car and back to New Mexico.

* * *

Please review and be nice! I'll work on updating more. Reviews encourage me:)


	22. Contrary

There's really no excuse for the lack of updating but I truly and absoutely appreciate those who've been sticking with this story from the begining. This chapter is dedicateed to you.

* * *

Taylor had never been the one to hold a grudge. Her guilt complex, she decided, was way too complicated and only grew more complex as she got older.

Maybe that's why she felt like complete crap right now.

She knew she was wrong to yell at Gabriella. She knew Gabriella was right, she was always right. And she had just left in a huff, probably tired from driving all the way here from New Mexico.

Taylor heard the engine of what she assumed was Gabriella's car sputtering in the parking lot of her complex. She went to her window and saw Gabriella get out of her car and kick the driver's seat door, only to quickly retract back in pain. She took no time in running downstairs, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"…pid car! I just put a full tank of gas in you! Don't tell me you decide to break down now," Taylor heard Gabriella shout.

"This parking lot seems to be jinxed," Taylor huffed, running towards Gabriella. Gabriella didn't acknowledge her, causing Taylor slight nervousness before she continued. "This was where my car failed on me, and Chad came to my resc…" she chuckled. "That doesn't sound right. I really don't know any other way to put it."

"Taylor, I'm not in the mood to listen to your Chad-capades or anything you have to say right now," Gabriella said harshly.

Taylor's jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting that reaction from Gabriella. She knew Gabriella, she knew her reactions, something she didn't need her law degree to determine, but this took her off balance.

"Gabi…"she tried to reply.

"Don't 'Gabi' me. I drove all the way out here to talk to you, my friend, my sister! And you're acting like some sort of…"

"Of what, Gabriella? What was I acting like?" Taylor put her hands on her hips. "If you really wanted to talk to me, you could've called. You have my number, it hasn't changed. You must've wanted to come out here to ridicule me…"

"Ridicule you? Oh that's absurd. You think I would drive this far for you?"

"So you drove out here for you? You are still as selfish as you were when I met you."

"Selfish?"

"Yes Miss Stanford scholar, selfish. You chose to live your pretty little life to your standards without the care of other people, without the advice of your friends! Of me!"

"Oh, so now this is about me not listening to you? When have I not listened to you?" Gabriella folded her arms over her chest, her face reddening each second.

"When you went to Stanford."

"What? Taylor, you told me yourself you were happy for me! You told me you supported my decision to go to whatever school I liked. If I remember correctly, you were the one who decided to book it across the country and go to Yale. You _ran_ away."

That pierced Taylor when she said that. She tried to stop the stinging in her eyes. She cleared her throat, but that didn't stop it from cracking. "And now I'm here. I'm back, Gabriella. I'm as close to home as I'm going to get, and for once I…I like the way things are going. I'm happy, I'm content, I'm…"

"Living a lie. High school is over. Maybe it's time you grew up from that."

"And you did? You're engaged to Troy, you're talking to me, you have Ms. Darbus on your guest list to your wedding I'm sure. If anyone's still n high school, it's you."

An awkward silence passed between the two, both still furious and angry, both still pent up with frustration and taking it out anyway they can. The only sound can from the passing trucks on the road ahead of them.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Taylor huffed.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to seem more selfish than I obviously am."

"Look, I'm trying to be civil; it's your gas mileage in vain."

"I'm," Gabriella sighed, "I'm concerned."

"Concerned?"

"No, it's more than that. I'm fed-up, I'm angry, I'm ready to give up! I can't do this anymore!"

Taylor didn't comment, but instead looked at Gabriella as she stomped around her car.

"Troy,..he's…it's not getting better. It's a standstill. Nothing is going to happen, but when something does, someone is going to get hurt. And, there's me being selfish again, but I don't want to get hurt! But I'm already hurting." Gabriella was in full heaving sobs over her trunk, leaning on her elbows. "Every time he walks in that door, blubbering drunk, ignoring me, ignoring our plans, only concerned about his image, about staying top dog, I just…it hurts, Taylor. I can't describe it, and I don't want to try to, but it hurts. He's not, he's not Troy anymore. He's Troy Bolton, superstar rookie bachelor of the year. You know, no one on the team, except for Jason, even knows he's dating, more than less engaged?"

She stood upright, wiping some of her tears away. "I'm just at a lost for what to do, Taylor. I lost my best friend, both of them," she added staring directly at Taylor.

Just then a big tow truck came pulling into the parking lot.

Taylor glanced at it. "Is that for you?"

"Yeah," she sadly nodded. "I called before I kicked my car door," giving a small chuckle.

"I can go with you. Tell me more, Gabi…"

"Don't." Gabriella slowly walked towards the passenger's seat of the tow car as the driver hooked her vehicle to it. "I'm too selfish remember?" She closed the door, but stuck her head out of the window. "I'm just running away from my problem. If I really need your help, then I'll call, your number's still the same."

The driver hopped inside his truck, starting the engine, pulling Taylor into focus. Gabriella was really leaving. She knew she wouldn't call, she knew she wouldn't want her help. If there was one thing Taylor still knew about Gabriella was her adamancy, her outright refusal to accept help. A quality they shared since high school.

But the very quality they needed to grow up from.

Taylor watched the truck drive away from the lot, Gabriella's brunette curls still slightly visible from the crack in the window on the passenger's side, until they eventually drove off out of sight.

She told Taylor she'd ran away. She told her she was living a lie.

The truth hurts.

She had to tell Chad to look for another lawyer.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, a more personal shout out will come next chapter- which I promise will be up within a month at the latest. Please read and review


	23. Zen

Shocked at this new chapter action? So am I. But I owe it to the readers to finish what I started.

* * *

"You've been gone the whole weekend."

It wasn't an accusation, as she hoped. It was a statement. It was a fact that Sharpay had stayed in Salt Lake since her touchdown three days prior, working on her role in her brother's show, absorbing herself with the lights and cameras, remembering what had attracted her so much to the life of entertainment in the first place.

She sat in her little dressing room, jam packed with racks of clothes that could dress the entire crew and back, her three studious assistants, and more makeup than she'd ever need. She held her bedazzled blackberry to her ear, as if clutching it would bring her closer to Zeke.

"Zeke, I know."

"Shar...I just," he sighed heavily. "I'm happy for you," he said deflated.

"Happy how? That I'm gone?"

"You know it's not like that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'm sorry. It's just..."

Mr. Golden knocked on her door before popping his head in.

"Sharpay, five minutes to set." His tone not one to question. The door closed and Sharpay let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Dejected, she opened her mouth to tell Zeke, stopping only to hear a soft "I know" from the other end.

"What time does practice end?" she asked.

"The same time it always does," he countered.

They've been playing this routine for a couple of days now. A few rounds of phone tag, dancing around each other in voice mail messages. She was getting lonely and tired.

"When are you coming home, Shar?" he asked her, using a tone similar to her tired one.

"I don't know. But hey, I'm a working girl now. Can't give up this easily on the job now can I?"

A pregnant pause rested before them, before Sharpay decided to speak again.

"This is what you wanted."

Zeke sputtered on the line, "Ye...No but...I."

"Zeke-y, I will be home before you know it, and by then, you'll be begging me to find another job to get me out of your hair."

"I just didn't think I'd miss you this much."

"How do you think I feel at your away games?"

Another pause.

"Sharpay Evans-Baylor to the set! Sharpay Evans-Baylor to the set." A loud PA system droned.

" Mrs. Baylor, we should go," one of the clone assistant said.

The other two sprouted up in response. "I'll grab your mic!"

"I'll get it first."

"Let's review your lines. I'll get a script."

The three left the room leaving Sharpay alone on the phone.

"Will you be home by Thursday?"

Thursday, Thursday, where's an assistant when you need one? She hadn't remembered about Thursday, in fact time just seemed to mesh together for her she landing. It was all one big blur, and Thursday was the last thing on her mind. Why couldn't he ask more about her job? More about how she was holding up here, alone, in another state. He could've even asked about Ryan, and she'd be grateful. The thought of Thursday slowly infuried her. She didn't want to come second to a basketball, Sharpay was the center of attention.

And she intended to keep it that way.

Zeke broke her inner ramble. "You know how much Thursday means to me."

A breath caught in her throat before a knock at her door attracted her attention. "Sharpay, you need to come out, now!" a female voiced boomed.

"We'll talk later," Sharpay said with a tone of finality. She hung up her blackberry and headed out. The voice that called her was Ingrid.

"Mr. Golden is looking mighty impatient at the moment. He's probably going to ask what kept you so long," she stated.

Sharpay flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I won't respond."

"Mrs. Baylor..."

"Time is money, Ivy, less talk."

Sharpay strutted in front of the camera like nothing happened. Ingrid just stepped back and drew herself a line, between professionalism and friendship.

On the professional side, it was her duty to keep Sharpay in line, to make sure she was where she needed to be, had the things necessary, said all the rights things to the right people...you could probably replace her title with "mother" and it would mean the same.

On the personal side, she was supposed to ask what kept Sharpay so long, why she was so flippant in her response, what she had brushed off and how her and Zeke were.

Ingrid scrunched her face in concentration, she realized there was no line needed to be drawn, everything she did with Sharpay was professional. She wasn't accusing Sharpay of anything, it was just her nature. She mental stated this.

Feeling her pocket vibrate, she was immediately vacated the set. Standing outside the cool, Utah air, she answered.

"Sharpay Evans-Baylor, her assistant speaking."

"Ingrid," that calm tenor voice said to her.

Smiling to herself, she said "Zeke! Oh, Mr. Baylor, I'm sorry for the informalities..."

"You know you can call me Zeke."

"Well, what can I do for you, Zeke?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what Sharpay's schedule is like. I want to come over there and surprise her."

Shaking her head at the gesture, she quietly whispered, " you're such a love fool, Mr. Baylor."

She swore she could hear his smile.

After drawing up a rough outline of Sharpay's schedule for the next few days, Ingrid redrew her mental line. She couldn't be professional without being personal, she couldn't be her best without being personal. And she was always at her best. That was a guranteed fact.

* * *

Good, bad, eh? Please review!


End file.
